putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
A list of notable locations featured in the Putin-P series, both real and created for the purposes of the story. As the series, on the whole, takes place in a computer, any locations where a Vocaloid is present is presumably an internet representation of a real place. The Data World A world consisting of data within a program that was accessible by inserting a special USB drive into the appropriate ports, sending one's consciousness into their own data interiors while their body "sleeps." It was also possible for other characters to be sent into someone else's data interior, and a damaged program's consciousness may also retreat into their personal data interior. Location History Following her encounter with Camui Gackpo, the injured Rin collapsed in her home and retreated into the data world of her interior. Once there, she awoke as her programming "Irina" and her separate former programming, the red Rin, and the two different Rins had a confrontation.Who's the Liar? PV That same night, Hatsune Miku prepared and fired a USB port at Kagamine Len that would show him the story of her owner, Urusei Teppannov, and explain Elena's story as well.The Voice in My Heart ○ PV During this time, Camui got his hands on a USB to link himself into the data world.A Place to Chat! - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 あのハゲにももう取り付けたわ。 Afterwards, she shot a USB at the divided Rin that also sent her back into the data world.A Place to Chat! - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 Shortly afterward Miku linked herself, the fragment of Ronald, and Len into Rin's data interior.A Place to Chat! - 　あとは私が引き金を引くだけ。 そこで全員が繋がる。 （レン）　リンの中に行くの？ Once inside, Len met with Rin and battled Camui Gackpo, while Miku met with Ronald. Afterwards, Len left the data realm alone while Miku moved elsewhere in the artificial world with her beloved.With the You I Can't See. PV Location Characteristics Usotsuki_6.png|Irina and Red Rin in Rin's interior Genkaku_6.png|A shot of inside a data world forum Broken_Mirror_Meeting.jpg|Len and Camui in Rin's interior Goodbye_to_You.jpg|Rin/Irina in her own interior. With_the_Invisible_You.png|Ronald and Miku in Rin's interior The appearance of the data world was entirely reliant on whose data it consisted of, having no physical permanence or substance beyond quantitative data. Inside Rin's interior, the artificial world appeared as a wasteland beset by a blizzard, identical to the area where Irina committed suicide in Russia.Who's the Liar? PV In other cases, however, the data world could consist of simplistic linework, as well as distortions, of objects or people in the real world.A Place to Chat! PV Occasionally the artificial world could also be used as a means of showing someone a particular song and story, as if projecting a video into their head.The Voice in My Heart ○ PV Because of the unique nature of the data world, Vocaloids were some of the only individuals who could enter the data world and interact with their surroundings and each other,A Place to Chat! - ここは作られた世界。 私たちが存在できる世界。 although Tashiro was capable of recording what was going on inside of it through his own means.With the You I Can't See. PV Once inserted into the data world, occasionally Vocaloids would change appearance in miniscule or big ways, such as with a change of costume or physical traits.The Broken Mirror. PV Koishikawa Korakuen Garden Koishikawa Korakuen Garden is one of the two surviving Edo period clan gardens in modern Tokyo, located in Koishikawa and adjacent to Dome City. The garden is visited by Miku for a brief time. Location History After Ronald disappeared, Miku went to the park and sat at the water's edge, eating fries and taking drugs so she could hallucinate being with her beloved. Eventually, after a night of dreaming she was with Ronald, the girl went back home.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Location Characteristics Kienai_Hitomi_9.png|Miku in the gardens from The Eyes That Don't Vanish. The garden was a large, peaceful space next to an amusement park with ample foliage, trees, bushes, and water with a shoreline.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Maison Aa Rin and Len's dorm, which they move into at some point after Part 1. Location History At some point after attending Junior High School,Let's Dream. - ピータンだらけのリンの家 Rin and Len moved into a dorm room at Maison Aa and regularly stayed there from that point on whenever they weren't in school or elsewhere. During the winter, after Rin was attacked by Camui and Len defeated him, Len returned to Maison Aa. Shortly after Rin also returned to the dorm room and collapsed, before reawakening and walking back outside a short time later. Len, after being contacted by Miku on Skype, then set out of the dorm himself.Who's the Liar? PV Location Characteristics Usotsuki_4.png|The entrance way of the dorm from Who's the Liar? Maison Aa had at least one bedroom and a computer on which its residents could use the internet. It also had an entryway with a section of wood flooring on direct entry.Who's the Liar? PV Miku's House The house where Miku lives, indicated to be located in a club room. Location History Miku lived in the house as she worked as an idol in Japan, eventually filling it up with pictures of her beloved Ronald. After quitting being an idol, Miku holed herself up in the room and merely sat sadly watching the TV until Len found her some time later; they together watched Rin perform the song Assassin! and Miku moped before sending Len out.Assassin! PV Later she left her room and gathered up the broken Camui Gackpo, depositing him on her floor after she returned.To You, To Me. PV While inside this room, Miku also did research into Rin, Len, and Camui's history as Elena's data files,To You, To Me. - あの子達の親の ファイルを調べるよ☆ while also preparing USB drives to link everyone involved into Rin's interior.A Place to Chat! - あのハゲにももう取り付けたわ。 あとは私が引き金を引くだけ。 そこで全員が繋がる。 （レン）　リンの中に行くの？ She then left to find Rin, with Camui regaining consciousness and taking one of the USB drives while she was gone.A Place to Chat - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 After collecting Rin and Len and bringing them back to her house, followed by Tashiro,With the You I Can't See. PV Miku explained to Len all that she had learned before sending himself, and herself, into Rin's interior.A Place to Chat! Following a confrontation with Camui Gackpo, Len woke back up in Miku's room along with a blank slate Rin. He then left shortly after confirming Miku was still asleep.In Your Eyes. PV Location Characteristics Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku's room from Assassin! House_Shelf.jpg|A shot of a wall in Miku's house House_floor.jpg|A shot of the floor in Miku's house. For You, For Me.jpg|Miku's workspace in her room in To You, To Me. Genkaku 3.png|A shot of Miku's room from A Place to Chat Mikus Room In Eyes.jpg|Miku's house in In Your Eyes. Miku's house was unusually bare of decoration and excess furniture, save for pictures of Ronald scattered throughout as Miku's love interest. There is one known room in which Miku keeps her laptop and television set, which also contains a shelf, some chairs, a cabinet, a cardboard box, a single metal table, and a piece of pottery.To You, To Me. PV Rin's House The house Rin lives in after being shipped out of the factory. Location History After becoming a Vocaloid, Rin lived in this house and occupied it for some time while trying to start a relationship with Len. After supposedly killing Ronald McDonald, she returned back to her house with Len and waited inside until a vengeful Ronald arrived at her door.I'm Happy! Extended PV After fighting with Ronald, Rin was taken from her home by the police.It's the Start! - 結局捕まったｏｒｚ At some point after she was released, Rin began living in a dorm instead and it is unknown what became of the house.Who's the Liar? PV Location Characteristics I%27ll_Give_you_Chocolate.png|Rin's kitchen from I'll Give You Chocolate! Choko_Ageru_3.png|Rin's bedroom It%27s_Happiness.png|Rin's living room in I'm Happy! Rin's house had at least a kitchen, living room, and bedroom. She was known for filling her house with pidan,Let's Dream. - ピータンだらけのリンの家 and had a television on which she played Street Fighter.Not Together - ザンギエフ使いにくい Shibuya Station Shibuya Station is a railway station in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan operated jointly by East Japan Railway Company (JR East), Keio Corporation, Tokyu Corporation, and Tokyo Metro. It is occasionally used by Rin and Len for transportation. Location History Sometime after being released from prison Kagamine Rin and Len each walked away from Shibuya Station together,It's the Start! - 二人歩く渋谷駅 and Rin threatened Len with a knife when he appeared to be pining after Hatsune Miku.It's the Start! - でも　君は　フラフラ まだ　ミクが　好きなの？ また　ナイフ　チラチラ♥ Much later, after Rin was erased in the data world, a blank slate version of her walked past the station while Len followed. Location Characteristics Shibuya.jpg|Shibuya station from In Your Eyes. Shibuya album.jpg|The station seen from the Putin-P Part 1 album Being a train station, Shibuya was often crowded and full of people. On its outside, it had billboards advertising pop culture icons in Japan, at some point having advertisement for the teen idol Hatsune Miku and the erotic character Abe-san.Don't Leave Me Alone. Booklet Studio Alta Studio Alta is a tourist attraction in Tokyo, being a studio, store, restaurant, and cafe. It is the studio where Miku records her songs broadcasted over the radio. Location History Making her "garden" at the feet of the studio,If We Meet Again☆ - アルタ前　私の庭 Hatsune Miku recorded multiple songs there,If We Meet Again☆ PV and they were broadcasted over the radio before becoming downloadable songs.We Met Again, eh?☆ PV At some point, she recorded a song in the studio which Len heard while listening to the radio.If We Meet Again☆ PV Following Ronald's disappearance, Miku recorded her The Last Song in the studio before she quit being an idol altogether.We Met Again, eh?☆ PV Later on, a blank slate Rin walked past the studio while Len followed morosely behind.In Your Eyes. PV Location Characteristics Studio Alta.jpg|The studio from In Your Eyes. The studio had a sound booth in which Hatsune Miku was able to make her recordings, taking place in a relatively blank room.If We Meet Again☆ PV Having a large modern front with a title in colored font, the studio was made an appealing tourist trap and had many people milling outside of it.In Your Eyes. PV Suidoubashi Station Suidoubashi Station is a railway station which straddles Tokyo's Chiyoda and Bunkyou wards, operated jointly by East Japan Railway Company and Tokyo Metropolitan Bureau of Transportation. Location History Len visited the station to bet at the horsetrack while depressed over his waning relationship with Rin;If We Meet Again☆ - 水道橋の馬券場　ラジオの調子が狂う around the same time, Tashiro also visited the booths.If We Meet Again☆ PV As Len stood back from the betting booths, he listened to Miku sing on the radio and pondered giving Rin back her memories as "Irina".If We Meet Again☆ Eventually, making up his mind to do so, he left the area.If We Meet Again☆ PV Later on, Miku journeyed to the spot to meet with a fragment of her beloved, Ronald.Who's the Liar? PV After dealing with Camui in the data world, Len followed a blank slate Kagamine Rin to the station and also visited the racetrack there.In Your Eyes. PV Location Characteristics If_We_Meet_Again.jpg|The betting station in If We Meet Again☆ Racetrack.jpg|The racetrack from In Your Eyes. Being a train station, Suidoubashi was often crowded and filled with people; it also appeared to have betting booths for a horse racetrack, where people could place their bets on the running horses.If We Meet Again☆ Tokyo Dome City Tokyo Dome City is an entertainment complex in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan, including a stadium and amusement park called Tokyo Dome City Attractions; the complex is also adjacent to Koishikawa Korakuen Garden. Miku, Rin, Len, and Ronald have each visited the location for dates or other significant moments. Location History Miku and Ronald McDonald went to the amusement park for their first date,In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 初めて君とデート☆ Miku riding on the Ferris wheel with Ronald and kissing him before they went through the rest of the park together.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 観覧車で　ギュッと抱きしめて☆ Around the same time, Rin visited the colorful amusement park and ran into Len in the evening, the two sharing a tender moment and then date in the area after the other Vocaloid gave her back her memories as Irina.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV After the two finished their date, they left the amusement park separately.Kalpi! After Len exited the data world with the blank Rin, the two reached Dome City after wandering through Tokyo and the two walked through the complex together.In Your Eyes. PV Location Characteristics Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|The amusement park in the background of The Eyes That Don't Vanish. In the Unseen Night.png|Miku in front of the complex greenery Tokyo.jpg|A shot of the Tokyo Dome from In Your Eyes. The complex, in addition to having a giant baseball stadium, the titular Tokyo Dome, also has a large colorful amusement park with a Ferris wheel and other rides for the enjoyment of visitors. The complex also has neon lighted walkways and brightly colored strings of lights for walking through it in the nighttime,In Your Eyes. PV in addition to also having large spaces of greenery.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. PVThe amusement park in particular also has a Jazz bar for the enjoyment of park-goers.In the Night That Can't Be Seen. - 酒飲みてー！　ジャズバー☆ゴーゴー！ References